Charles Woods
Charles Woods is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives. He was portrayed by David Leisure from 2009-10. He returned for a few episodes from July 15, to August 10, 2011. He was first mentioned as Bill Peterson in June 2009, and was likely intended to be a separate character altogether, since Bill was said to be a lawyer. Background Charles Woods was the District Attorney of Salem and originally was thought to be the father of Chad DiMera. Charles never approved of Chad's relationship with Mia McCormick and believed she was trouble, so he and his wife Madeline Peterson-Woods had Chad shipped to boarding school. Storylines |-|2009-10= D.A. Charles Woods first debut when Kate Roberts framed Daniel Jonas for the attempted murder of Chloe Lane. His efforts were thwarted by Justin Kiriakis and eventually Daniel was cleared. When Chad wanted to get custody of his daughter from EJ DiMera and Nicole Walker, Charles gave Chad Justin's card and told him that he was the best and to contact him. When Nicole was brought to trial for kidnapping Sydney DiMera, Charles tried to stop Chad from testifying at the trial, but Chad testified anyways. Charles was so impressed with how Chad had matured that he allowed him and his friends to go to the winter Olympics. Mia, determined to prevent Chad from getting closer to Gabi Hernandez, thanked Charles for letting them go on the trip, and Charles cancelled the trip, believing Chad had gone back to Mia. When Charles allowed Benny Gormet, a suspect in the kidnapping of Sydney, to go free, he was assaulted by detective Rafe Hernandez. Later, Charles was attacked in an alley and brought to the hospital. He accused Rafe of attacking him, but Chad refused to believe it. Charles lashed out at Chad and Madeline had to play mediator between her husband and son. Charles and Madeline talked about sending Chad to Wake forest, but Chad was firm in his decision to stay and stood up to his parents. After Arianna Hernandez was arrested for attacking the men in Salem, Charles believed she was the one who had attacked him and wanted to put her away. On the day, Madeline was given the title of Appellate Court Judge, she was called away from her picnic with Charles, and he realized that all was not right with her. Charles was later called to the hospital when he heard Madeline had fallen down the stairs. He was angry when he learned that she and Chad were fighting. Soon, Dr. Lexie Carver delivered the news that Madeline had died, and Charles blamed Chad for Madeline's death. Lexie tried to explain that Madeline had died from an aneurysm that had ruptured, but Charles wouldn't listen and disowned Chad. He later told Chad that he was leaving town and probably wouldn't be back before Chad went to wake forest. |-|2011= By the time Charles was seen onscreen again, Chad had been revealed to be Stefano DiMeras son and he had formed a bond with the DiMera's. At this time, Stefano and E.J had been arrested for kidnapping Rafe. Charles gloated to Lexie that Stefano and EJ were going down. Lexie snapped at Charles for not caring about Chad's feelings one bit. Eventually, Stefano and EJ were released when their solider Arnold Fennigan was killed by some inmates who thought he was Rafe. Charles took his anger out on Chad, who finally told him off. Later, Charles apologized to Chad for how he treated him and offered to try and build a relationship with him. Chad refused saying he had moved on and the DiMera's were their for him when Charles wasn't. Charles accepted Chad's decision and wished him well. In 2015, Justin Kiriakis was named the new district attorney of Salem, which means Charles had either quit, been fired, or has passed away off-screen. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Lawyers